Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (Ver Teen Wolf)
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Quand les membres de la meute joue à les loups-garous de Thiercelieux, ça donne ça...
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Tjiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

J'ai voulu m'amuser un peu, et faire quelque chose à côté de ma fiction principal sur Teen Wolf

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

 **Règles, Personnages & Composition du jeu**

 **Les Règles et Personnages :**

 **\- Simple Villageois :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Il ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir particulier : uniquement sa perspicacité et sa force de persuasion.

 **\- Loup-Garou :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les innocents (ceux qui ne sont pas Loups-Garous).

Chaque nuit, il se réunit avec ses compères Loups pour désigner une victime à éliminer…

 **\- Voyante :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Chaque nuit, elle peut espionner un joueur et découvrir sa véritable identité.

 **\- Sorcière :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Elle dispose de deux potions : une potion de vie, pour sauver la victime des Loups et une potion de mort pour tuer quelqu'un la nuit

 **\- Cupidon :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Dès le début de la partie, il doit former un couple de deux joueurs.

Leur objectif sera de survivre ensemble, car si l'un meurt, l'autre se suicidera.

Dans le cas où les deux amoureux ne font pas partie du même camp (et uniquement dans ce cas), ils doivent alors tuer tous les autres joueurs de la partie pour gagner.

 **\- Chasseur :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Il emporte un joueur avec lui lorsque vient l'heure de sa mort…

 **\- Salvateur :**

Son objectif est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous.

Chaque nuit, il peut protéger quelqu'un de l'attaque des loups-garous…

 **\- Loup-Garou Blanc :**

Son objectif est de terminer SEUL la partie.  
Les autres Loups-Garous croient qu'il est un loup normal…  
Mais une nuit sur deux il peut assassiner un loup de son choix…

 **Composition du jeu :**

Loups-Garous : **3**

Loup-Garou Blanc : **1**

Cupidon : **1  
** Salvateur : **1**

Chasseur : **1**

Voyante : **1**

Sorcière : **1**

Simple Villageois : **5**

Bon jeu !

 _ **\- Partie sans point  
\- Spectateur muet**_

 **Stiles, le pur génie,** est entré dans le salon

 **Isaac,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Boyd, l'oréo,** est entré dans le salon

 **Stiles :** Hey, vous deux ! Boyd j'adore ton pseudo xD

 **Boyd :** Bonsoir, c'est de la faute à Erica ça !  
 **Isaac :** Saluuut !  
 **Stiles :** T'inquiète Boyd ça fait super bien. Tu es en forme à ce que je vois Isaac  
 **Boyd :** Si tu le dis  
 **Isaac :** Carrément !

 **Erica, les blondes sont parfaites,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Derek, Loup solitaire,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Peter, tes morts si tu y touche,** est entré dans le salon

 **Stiles :** Whouaah les deux Hale arrivent en… Peter c'est quoi se pseudo ? Bon Derek toujours dans ton coin… Et Erica les blond(es)s ne sont pas tou(tes)s parfait(es)s

 **Peter :** Bonsoir à toi aussi Stiles… Et je mes ce que je veux comme pseudos d'abord  
 **Isaac :** Hey Erica, ta grave raison pour les blonds  
 **Erica :** Salut tout le monde…. Stiles après ça dépend qui… Isaac t'inquiète )

 **Stiles :** Tu sais que je rigole Pet', je ne le disais pas en mal  
 **Derek :** Stiles tes amourettes tu les gardes pour en dehors du jeu… MERCI !

 **Lydia, the banshee,** est entré dans le salon

 **Stiles :** Je n'ai aucune amourette pour personne dans la meute NI en dehors de la meute

 **Lydia :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Stiles bien sûr et ton amourette avec Peter ?

 **Jackson,** est entré dans le salon

 **Isaac :** Saluuut Jacks :D

 **Jackson :** Isaac… Mon nom c'est Jackson, J-A-C-K-S-O-N

 **Stiles :** Attention, monsieur je me la raconte, est entrer dans le salon

 **Lydia :** Stiles vas-y mollo avec mon petit-ami s'il te plait  
 **Stiles :** Tu sais bien Lyds' que c'est pour l'embêter ^^

 **Allison, the hunter,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Scott, True Alpha,** est entré dans le salon

 **Kira** est entré dans le salon. Attention ! C'est une de ses premières parties ! Soyez compréhensif

 **Stiles :** Scotty, Allison et Kira Saaaluut. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas Kira si tu ne comprends pas trop demande nous ok ?  
 **Kira :** Ok merci ^^

 **Scott :** Salut Stiles, ça va ?  
 **Stiles :** Tranquille et toi ?  
 **Scott :** Nickel

 **Derek :** Bon on commence quand ?  
 **Scott :** Derek ! Arriver avant moi ! Je n'avais même pas vu  
 **Stiles :** Pet' est arriver en même temps  
 **Peter :** Yep  
 **Jackson :** Parce que le psychopathe de service joue aussi ?  
 **Stiles :** Dit l'abruti de service tu veux pas la fermer pour une fois ?  
 **Jackson :** Non et désoler j'oublie à chaque fois que c'est ton mec  
 **Peter :** Stiles et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, juste ami  
 **Allison :** Mais bien sûr, vous croyez qu'on les sens pas les tensions dans l'air entre vous deux à chaque réunion ?  
 **Stiles :** Bon ça suffit oui ! Et il y a aucune tensions  
 **Erica :** Je suis sûr qu'il rougit derrière son écran x)  
 **Isaac :** Je l'imagine trop !  
 **Stiles :** Pfff… Même pas vrai

 **Liam, le chiot,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Danny,** est entré dans le salon  
 **Mason,** est entré dans le salon

Le salon est Plein

 _Stiles est prêt(e) !  
Peter est prêt(e) !  
Lydia est prêt(e) !  
Kira est prêt(e) !  
Liam est prêt(e) !  
Derek est prêt(e) !  
Scott est prêt(e) !  
Boyd est prêt(e) !  
Mason est prêt(e) !  
Danny est prêt(e) !  
Erica est prêt(e) !  
Isaac est prêt(e) !_

Premier chapitre sur le jeux Loup-garou de Thiercelieux j'espère que vous aimerez

P.S : Je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes ^^

MelaTheDiablesse


	2. Chapter 2

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Tjiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Merci également car je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir autant de lecture en une seule journée :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

* * *

[Privé] Vous êtes **Loup-Garou Blanc.** Votre objectif est de terminer SEUL la partie.  
Les autres Loups-Garous croient que vous êtes un loup normal…  
Mais une nuit sur deux vous pouvez assassiner un loup de votre choix… Bon jeu et… Bonne chance !

30 secondes :

Cupidon va pouvoir designer deux amoureux.  
Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.  
Le salvateur va pouvoir protéger quelqu'un

[Privé] Cupidon vous a mis en couple avec… {On garde la surprise )}

30 secondes :

La voyante va pouvoir espionner quelqu'un

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions.  
La voyante à espionner un joueur qui est Cupidon

Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort !

 **Scott :** Personne n'est mort ! GG !  
 **Isaac :** On commence bien ! GG  
 **Erica :** GG  
 **Mason :** gg  
 **Stiles :** C'est uuune blaaague ! Et GG au passage  
 **Jackson :** Qu'est-ce que ta encore toi ?  
 **Stiles :** Je vais étriper un certain personnage en culotte  
 **Scott :** Sérieux ?!  
 **Stiles :** Ouais…

 **Mason :** Allons chasser les loups  
 **Allison :** Moi je dis Stiles il est suspect

Allison vote Stiles

[Privé] Quelqu'un vous soupçonne d'être loup ! Attention !

 **Stiles :** Quoi ?! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! C'est peut-être toi le loup !

Stiles vote Allison

 **Peter :** Mauvais vote, Allison. Je te trouve très suspecte à avoir toute suite voter Stiles

Peter vote Allison

 **Allison :** Tu protège ton copain ?  
 **Peter :** Ce. N'est. Pas. Mon. Copain ! Et puis même si on était ensemble, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien vous faire, à la fin !  
 **Lydia :** Serait-ce une déclaration ?  
 **Peter :** Peut-être, peut-être pas

Isaac vote Stiles

 **Stiles :** Pourquoi ?!  
 **Isaac :** Ta voté pour Allison… Vous croyiez sérieusement quelle est loup ?  
 **Peter :** Baaaah…  
 **Stiles :** Oui ! Et elle a voté contre moi !  
 **Allison :** JE suis innocente !

Scott vote Allison

 **Stiles :** Merci faux frères !  
 **Allison :** Mais pourquoi ? :c  
 **Scott :** Ta fauté contre mon frère et ces souvent ce qui dise être innocent alors qu'ils ne le sont pas  
 **Derek :** Je vote pas au premier tour  
 **Mason :** Moi non plus  
 **Danny :** Je passe mon tour

Boyd vote Liam

 **Erica :** Pourquoi, contre Liam ?  
 **Boyd :** Il ne parle pas  
 **Liam :** C'est pas parce que je parle pas que je suis loup, et pour info tu parles pas non plus

Lydia vote Isaac

 **Lydia :** Ta voté contre mon meilleur ami  
 **Stiles :** Merci Lyds'  
 **Lydia :** De rien ^^

Kira vote Allison

 **Allison :** Tout ça pour suivre Scott  
 **Kira :** Non pas du tout. Je te trouve vraiment louche  
 **Liam :** On ne sait jamais aussi

Le village à décider d'éliminer Allison, qui était Loup-Garou

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre ^^ dite moi en review si ça vous a plu

P/S : Désoler encore pour les fautes

MeliaTheDiablesse


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

Une nouvelle nuit tombe sur le village de Thiercelieux

30 secondes :

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer

30 secondes :

Le Loup-garou blanc va pouvoir (ou non) assassiner un loup.

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions.

Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort

 **Peter :** GG, une chasseuse loup-garou, on aura tout vu

 **Scott :** Peter, rappelle-toi de Kate  
 **Peter :** Je me tais

 **Jackson :** GG

 **Isaac :** Je la vengerais !  
 **Stiles :** C'était un loup… Ou alors tu en ai un aussi  
 **Isaac :** Non je n'en suis pas un… Mais peut-être que toi oui

 **Derek :** Isaac sérieux ? Stiles, un loup ? I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E !

 **Stiles :** T'insinue quoi la, au juste ?

 **Derek :** Que tu peux encore être un idiot du village mais définitivement pas un loup  
 **Stiles :** Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'idiot du village  
 **Derek :** Non mais vas-y tente toujours

Stiles vote Derek

 **Stiles :** Voilà !  
 **Derek :** Tes sérieux là ?!  
 **Peter :** Calmez-vous enfin

Derek vote Stiles

 **Peter :** Derek !

Peter vote Derek

 **Erica :** Ça devient du grand n'importe quoi

Isaac vote Stiles

 **Peter :** Isaac c'est impossible que Stiles soit loup

 **Isaac :** Et pourquoi ?  
 **Lydia :** As ton avis il aurait voté Allison s'il était loup ?

 **Isaac :** Il en est capable  
 **Scott :** Je ne veux pas donner raison à Scott, mais il a pas tort

Mason vote Isaac

Danny vote Isaac

 **Isaac :** Mais je ne suis pas loup  
 **Boyd :** Que tu le sois oui ou non, tu nous dirais la même chose

 **Kira :** Boyd n'a pas tort

Boyd vote Isaac

Kira vote Isaac

 **Isaac :** Vous faites une très grave erreur !

Erica vote Danny

 **Danny :** Pourquoi ?  
 **Erica :** Je te sens suspect

Lydia vote Danny

 **Danny :** Mais pourquoi ?  
 **Lydia :** Désoler pour le coup je pense comme Erica

Jackson vote Mason

 **Mason :** Quoi ?!  
 **Jackson :** Tu ne parles pas  
 **Mason :** Mais c'est pas un argument ça !

Liam vote Jackson

 **Liam :** Mason ne peut qu'être innocent  
 **Jackson :** Tu ne sais pas  
 **Liam :** Toi non plus !  
 **Jackson :** Peut-être mais je le sens suspect  
 **Derek :** Vous pouvez arrêter vos gamineries

 **Peter :** Derek il y a deux secondes tu faisais pareil  
 **Stiles :** Pet' as raison  
 **Peter :** C'est pareil pour toi Stiles  
 **Stiles :** Hééééé…. Attends-tu vas voir toi

Stiles vote personne

Stiles vote Peter

 **Peter :** Gamin

 **Stiles :** Vieux papi !

 **Peter :** Mais je ne te permets pas !

 **Stiles :** Ah ! Mais je me permets tout seul chéri !

 **Lydia :** Révélation ? *-*  
 **Erica :** C'est trooop mignon !  
 **Kira :** Depuis quand ? :3  
 **Peter :** Bravo Stiles  
 **Stiles :** C'est de ta faute !

 **Peter :** Bah tient j'ai le dos long moi  
 **Lydia :** Vous ne nous avez pas répondu  
 **Stiles :** Scotty tu vote quoi ?  
 **Scott :** Euh… TOI ET PETER ?!  
 **Stiles :** Nous l'avons perdu  
 **Scott :** Je passe mon tour

 **Derek :** Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

 **Stiles :** Ça ne vous regarde pas **  
Peter :** Deux mois.

 **Lydia :** OH. MON. DIEU ! *^*

 **Stiles :** Peter !

Le village à décider d'éliminer Isaac, qui était Simple Villageois

Voilà le troisième chapitre, on se retrouve demain pour le quatrième

Laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir

MeliaTheDiablesse


	4. Chapter 4

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

* * *

Nouvelle nuit au village de Thiercelieux

30 secondes :

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer.

30 secondes :

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions  
La voyante va pouvoir espionner quelqu'un

Le village se réveille sans Erica qui était Chasseur.  
Le chasseur dispose de 30 secondes pour éliminer sa cible !

 **Stiles :** Je vous hais les loups, pauvre Erica  
 **Erica :** Mon choix est déjà toute suite fait !

Pan !

Danny (Loup-Garou) a été tué par le chasseur

 **Lydia :** Rip Erica  
 **Jackson :** Quand je dis que ceux qui ne parle pas sont les loups  
 **Stiles :** Jackson…  
 **Jackson :** Quoi ?  
 **Stiles :** Tu ne parles pas non plus  
 **Jackson :** Si  
 **Mason :** On observe  
 **Derek :** Révélation ?

Derek vote Mason

 **Mason :** Non mais ce n'est pas vrai

Mason vote Derek

Peter vote Mason

 **Mason :** Pourquoi ?  
 **Peter :** C'est mon neveu

Scott vote Mason

 **Scott :** Désoler mon pote

Boyd vote Kira

 **Boyd :** Elle ne parle pas  
 **Scott :** Mec retire ton vote  
 **Boyd :** Non  
 **Scott :** Retire-le !  
 **Boyd :** Nope

Stiles vote Kira

 **Stiles :** Désoler Scotty  
 **Scott :** Faux frère !  
 **Peter** : Essaye un peu pour voir  
 **Lydia** : Bon vous avez fini oui

Kira vote Boyd

 **Kira :** Tu ne parles pas non plus  
 **Boyd :** Sauf que moi je ne suis pas loup

Liam vote Derek

 **Liam :** Tu veux mettre mon meilleur ami au buché  
 **Derek :** Quand tu découvriras que c'est un loup, tu feras moins le fier

Jackson vote Mason  
Lydia vote Mason

 **Stiles :** Si c'est un villageois on est dans la merde  
 **Jackson :** Je suis sûr que non

Le village à décider d'éliminer Mason, qui était Loup-Garou

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews :

À Flavy (Guest) :

Personne ne dis non un Steter xD  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

* * *

À Angie45310 :

Cool que tu aime ! j'y ai encore jouer avant de faire cet fic ^^

* * *

À DrewSb :

Merci énormément

* * *

À demain les louploups pour le chapitre 5 ^^ on arrive à la moitié de cette fiction…

Laisse une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir

MeliaTheDiablesse


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

* * *

Nouvelle nuit au village de Thiercelieux

30 secondes :

Les loups-garous vont décider d'une victime à éliminer

30 secondes :

La voyante va pouvoir espionner quelqu'un

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions

Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort !

 **Stiles :** GG

 **Lydia :** GG ^^

 **Kira :** GG

 **Peter :** Bien joué

 **Scott :** Bravo tout le monde

 **Derek :** Good Game

 **Liam :** Bravo

 **Lydia :** Reste plus que deux Loups, faut les trouver

 **Stiles :** Carrément !

Stiles vote Liam

 **Liam :** Pourquoi moi ?  
 **Stiles :** Parce que je ne sais pas qui voter  
 **Liam :** Mais je suis innocent  
 **Peter :** Tout le monde dit ça

Peter vote Liam

 **Liam :** Vous êtes méchant !

Kira vote Boyd

 **Boyd :** Et ça recommence…

Boyd vote Kira

 **Kira :** Hé !

 **Scott :** Mauvaise pioche

Scott vote Boyd

Liam vote Stiles

 **Stiles :** Je ne dirais rien –'

Jackson vote Boyd

Lydia vote Derek

 **Derek :** Euh… Ok…

 **Lydia :** Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais personne n'a voté contre toi et on est obligé de voté maintenant donc. Et comme ça si la personne éliminer est un villageois je ne serais pas responsable de sa mort

 **Derek :** Ok

Le village à décider d'éliminer Boyd, qui était Simple Villageois

* * *

Réponse Review :

À Flavy :  
Merci beaucoup, malheureusement celui-la était plus petit ^^

Eh ! Oui :)  
Merci de ta review ça me fait plaisir

* * *

À Yukai :

Tu verras bien ;) Merci pour ta review en tout cas

* * *

Demain chapitre 6 :*

Laisse une review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


	6. Chapter 6

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

J'en profite pour m'excuse de mes faute mais être dyslexique ne pardonne pas malheureusement :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

* * *

Nouvelle nuit au village de Thiercelieux

30 secondes :

Les loups-garous vont décider d'une victime à éliminer

30 secondes :

La voyante va pouvoir espionner quelqu'un  
La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions

Le village se réveille et personne n'est mort

 **Derek :** Bon bah ça nous apprendra et GG quand même

Stiles vote Kira

 **Kira :** Encore !

Kira vote Stiles

 **Peter :** Grrrr…

Peter vote Kira

 **Scott :** Vous allez la laissez tranquille oui ?

Scott vote Peter  
Derek vote Scott  
Lydia vote Scott  
Liam vote Stiles

 **Lydia :** Jackson à toi de trancher  
 **Jackson :** Vous déconner !  
 **Peter :** Réfléchis bien ! Très bien même

Jackson vote Kira

Les votes sont à égalité. Les votes sont remis à zéro ( **Je me rappelle plus ce qui est réellement écris désoler ^^'** )

Stiles vote Kira  
Kira vote Stiles  
Peter vote Kira  
Scott vote Peter  
Derek vote Scott  
Lydia vote Scott  
Jackson vote Scott  
Liam vote Stiles

Le village à décider d'éliminer Scott, qui était Simple Villageois

* * *

Réponse aux review :

À DrewSB

Merci pour ta review

* * *

À AdrienneBarrow (guest)

Merci beaucoup ça me fait énormément plaisir

* * *

À Yugai

Oui.. Pauvre Boyd, mais là du coup pauvre Scotty aussi ^^ Merci de ta review

* * *

À demain pour le chapitre 7 ont approché bientôt de la fin

Laisse une review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


	7. Chapter 7

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

* * *

Nouvelle nuit au village de Thiercelieux

30 secondes :

Les loups-garous vont décider d'une victime à éliminer

30 secondes :

La voyante va pouvoir espionner quelqu'un

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions

La voyante à espionner un joueur qui est Simple Villageois

Le village se réveille sans Jackson, qui était Simple Villageois

 **Lydia :** Deux villageois de perdus

 **Stiles :** Non mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Kira vote Derek

 **Derek :** Pourquoi ?!

 **Kira :** Tu as voté Scott en premier, je le venge

Liam vote Derek

 **Liam :** Idem que Kira

 **Derek :** Mais je ne suis pas un loup, ça pourrait être je sais pas moi… Lydia

 **Lydia :** Hé ! Non mais je ne suis pas un loup !

Lydia vote Derek

 **Stiles :** Lydia je pense que Derek la juste dit comme ça

 **Lydia :** Pas convaincu

Peter vote Lydia

 **Lydia :** Pfff….

 **Stiles :** Désoler mon cœur

 **Peter :** Pourquoi ?

Stiles vote Peter

 **Stiles :** Parce que je n'ai pas le choix…

 **Peter :** Je retiens...

Le village à décider d'éliminer Derek, qui était Voyante

* * *

Encore trois chapitres et c'est finis °-°. À demain pour le chapitre 8

Laisse une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


	8. Chapter 8

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

* * *

Nouvelle nuit au village de Thiercelieux

30 secondes :

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer

30 secondes :

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions

Le village se réveille personne n'est mort

Stiles vote Kira

 **Stiles :** La maintenant je te soupçonne à mort

Liam vote Stiles

 **Stiles :** Quoi ?!

 **Liam :** Je te soupçonne

Peter vote Liam

 **Liam :** Stiles à voter contre toi tout à l'heure

 **Peter :** Et alors ?! Je sais pourquoi il a fait ça

Lydia vote Liam

 **Lydia :** Si je vote Kira, je serais la dernière fille, et tu as voté pour mon meilleur ami

 **Liam :** Mais ce n'est même pas un argument !

 **Lydia :** Désoler mais c'est le jeu

 **Stiles :** Je suis sûr que c'est Kira le loup

 **Kira :** ça peut très bien être Lydia

Le village à décider d'éliminer Liam, qui était Simple Villageois

* * *

Voilà la fin du Chapitre 8 et on plus on avance et plus je me dis qu'on arrive à cette fin et je n'ai tellement pas envie. Mais bon vaut que je me rappelle que j'ai ma fiction principale en même temps, d'ailleurs pour ceux que ça intéresse le chapitre 7 de « Teen Wolf 2.0 » sort Dimanche

* * *

Réponse Review :

Yuugai :

En faite il reste un loup, une sorcière, un cupidon et un simple villageois maintenant

Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir

MeliaTheDiablesse


	9. Chapter 9

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

* * *

Nouvelle nuit au village de Thiercelieux

30 secondes :

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer

30 secondes :

La sorcière va pouvoir utiliser ses potions

Le village se réveille personne n'est mort

 **Stiles :** Je vous dis que c'est Kira le loup

 **Lydia :** Je suis d'accord avec Stiles

 **Kira :** Tu pourrais très bien l'être aussi Lydia et tu nous embobines depuis le début

 **Peter :** Il faut bien réfléchir

 **Kira :** Ou toi Peter

 **Stiles :** Peter ne peut pas être loup

 **Kira :** Ou toi Stiles

 **Peter :** Stiles non plus… Un chaperon rouge oui, mais pas un loup

 **Lydia :** D'accord avec Peter

 **Kira :** Mais tu es toujours d'accord avec eux

 **Lydia :** Mais attend, si je suis le loup, toi tu es quoi ? car il reste un loups, un simple villageois, une sorcière et un cupidon

 **Kira :** Je suis la sorcière

 **Stiles :** Je suis sûr et certain que Kira est loup

 **Kira :** Et toi Stiles, tu es amoureux mais avec qui Lydia ou Peter ?

 **Stiles :** Mon avocat m'a interdit de parler sans sa présence pour cette question

 **Peter :** C'est ridicule tout ça

 **Kira :** Bien tu ne vois donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vote pour toi alors ?

 **Peter :** Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais

Kira vote Peter

 **Stiles :** Mauvaise pioche

 **Kira :** Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

 **Stiles :** Je vais me gêner

Stiles vote Kira

Lydia vote Kira

 **Lydia :** Rien à ajouter

 **Kira :** Vous faîtes une grave erreur

Peter vote Kira

Le village à décider d'éliminer Kira, qui était simple villageois

* * *

Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça ? A votre avis quel rôle joue les autres ?

Réponse Review :

À : Flavy

Je te remercie beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^

* * *

À : Yugai

Ahah exactement ^^

* * *

À : AdrienneBarrow

Et bien c'était Kira ^^. Tu verras bien qui est le loup-garou blanc XD Merci de ta review :)

* * *

A demain pour le dernier chapitre :'( Hé oui on arrive à la fin

Laisse une review

MeliaTheDiablesse


	10. Chapter 10

Cette fiction est basée sur le jeu en ligne « Loup-garou de Thiercelieux », j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^* Et le jeu de société ainsi que celui en ligne appartient à ses créateurs

 **Rating :** K

Bonne lecture

* * *

Nouvelle nuit au village de Thiercelieux

30 secondes :

Les loups vont décider d'une victime à éliminer

 **Lydia :** C'est une blague !

 **Stiles :** Bah quoi ? Maintenant faut savoir qui est le loup

Lydia vote Stiles

 **Lydia :** Désoler mon gars, mais faut sauver sa peau

 **Stiles :** Tes sérieuse la ?!

 **Lydia :** C'est le jeu

Peter vote Lydia

 **Lydia :** Quoi ?!

 **Stiles :** Bah quoi ? C'est le jeu

Stiles vote Lydia

Les Amoureux ont gagné :

Classement sans les points :

Stiles || Loup-Garou Blanc || 1er

Peter || Sorcière|| 1er

Lydia ||Cupidon|| 2ème

Kira ||Simple Villageois|| 3ème

Liam ||Simple Villageois||

Derek ||Voyante||

Scott ||Simple Villageois||

Boyd ||Simple Villageois||

Mason ||Loup-Garou||

Danny ||Loup-Garou||

Erica ||Chasseur||

Isaac ||Simple Villageois||

Allison ||Loup-Garou||

Fin de la distribution. Vous disposez de 10 minutes pour discuter avant la destruction du salon.

 **Allison :** Punaise comment Stiles à manipuler tout le monde ! Bravo

 **Jackson :** J'avoue GG Stiles et Peter

 **Lydia :** J'ai peut-être perdu mais mon couple à gagner !

 **Stiles :** Merci tout le monde

 **Liam :** J'pensais vraiment que c'était Kira le loup vers la fin

 **Peter :** C'est parce que Stiles est doués

 **Scott :** Avoue Peter tu le savais

 **Peter :** Que Stiles était le loup blanc ? Bien sûr

 **Derek :** Vous le savez comment ? On ne peut pas parler en privé, à moins que vous ayez utiliser Skype

 **Peter :** Mais qui as dit que Stiles était chez lui ?

 **Scott :** Attends Stiles est chez toi ?!

 **Stiles :** Bah oui j'ai le droit quand même ?

 **Erica :** Donc vous êtes réellement ensemble ?

 **Peter :** Vous pensiez qu'on blaguait ?

 **Mason :** Ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais moi je suis claqué donc à plus tout le monde

Mason à quitter le salon

 **Danny :** Salut à tous tout le monde. Et félicitation Stiles et Peter

Danny à quitter le salon

 **Allison :** Tout le monde à penser que c'était une blague

 **Stiles :** Bah non, c'est vrai

 **Boyd :** Bon bah félicitation vous deux... Moi j'y vais à demain

Boyd à quitter le salon

 **Scott :** Faudra que tu m'explique tout demain Stiles

 **Stiles :** Promis

Le créateur du jeu à crée une nouvelle partie : **Rejoindre le Salon**

Stiles à quitter le salon

Peter à quitter le salon

Derek à quitter le salon

Erica à quitter le salon

Lydia à quitter le salon

Kira à quitter le salon

Liam à quitter le salon

Isaac à quitter le salon

Allison à quitter le salon

* * *

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre… Et non vous ne rêvez pas, il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait une suite de cette partie, je voudrais vous faire participer, il vous suffira de choisir le prochain couple qui sera ensemble à l'extérieur du jeu. Par exemple Scissac, donc le couple l'ait en dehors du jeu.**

 **Ceux qui ne seront pas dans le jeu (Mason, Danny et Boyd -ils sont partis dormir- ^^)**

 **J'espère que cette petite fic vous auras plu , En tout cas je me suis grave amuser à l'écrire.**

 **En tout cas je vous remercie énormément de m'avoir suivis tout au long de cette fiction.**

 **En tout cas j'ai adorer lire vos review, surtout celle ou plusieurs on penser que c'était Peter le loup-garou blanc, j'espère vraiment avoir réussi la surprise ^^**

* * *

 **Réponse Review :**

 **À : DrewSb**

 _Et tu avais raison Stiles était le loup ^^ Merci beaucoup de ta review_

* * *

 **À : Yugai**

 _Exactement ^^ Merci de ta review._

* * *

 **MeliaTheDiablesse**


	11. Réponse Review et info sur le tome 2 :)

**Réponse aux review :**

Je répond aux review pour ceux que je n'ai pas pu en mp ^^

 **À AdrienneBarrow (chapter 9) :**

C'est vrai c'est vrai ;)))  
Merci et t'inquiète je les ai les idées moi xD  
Merci beaucoup de review

 **À Nordom (chapter 9) :  
**

Tu y était presque ^^  
Merci de ta review

 **À Flavy (chapter 8) :**

T'inquiète tes pardonnée et merci de review ^^

P.S : TOUT LE MONDE AIME LE STETER ! xD (y en a pas assez)

 **Petite info pour la suite de les loups-garous de Thiercelieux :**

Alors concernant la suite, j'ai déjà quelques idées que je vais pouvoir commencer à mettre sur papier, pour la sortie (on va l'appeler tome 2 XD) du tome 2, elle sortira en mois de Janvier, je ne donne pas encore de date précise voulant le faire tranquillement sans pression mais sûr il sortira en mois de janvier (Début, Milieu ou fin de mois ça sera en janvier)

Pour les couples, je sais déjà qui je ferais. Il y en aura deux, un choisis par cupidon et un en dehors, je ne sais pas encore qui je vais mettre en amoureux et l'autre en dehors, mais j'ai envie de m'ammuser avec un personnage en particulier (personnage dont je ne suis pas vraiment fan xD) donc ça sera sûrement une fic sadique XD.

Bref, voila les nouvelles concernant Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf) 2. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dés qu'il sortira je mettrais une info sur celle la pour vous prévenir et si j'ai une date de sortie ça sera sûrement sur mon profil, que je met à jour régulièrement :)

MeliaTheDiablesse


	12. Ca y est !

Ça y est ! Le tome 2 est enfin en ligne ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


End file.
